


Not Always Black and White

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lived in a black and white world.</p><p>Post "Posse Commitas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Black and White

He lived in a black and white world. There were no shades of grey. His job was to protect the President, no ands, ifs, or buts. He made sure his team did the same for their assigned protectees.

He did his job to the point of getting shot. Simon Donovan had done his job. CJ was safe.

But as he watched the strong capable Press Secretary sitting on the bench, her head in her hands, and tears streaming down her face, for the first time, his world suddenly became grey. He wanted to find some words to offer her comfort.


End file.
